When Flowers Come Into Bloom
by Kat Doll
Summary: Helga never had the happiest childhood, and now finds herself raising a child of her own. Her life is slowly spiraling out of control, and just when she finds some help along the way, the baby's father comes back into the picture.


Disclaimer: Hey Arnold belongs to Craig Bartlett and associates. I write for fun, not profit.

Summary: Helga never had the happiest childhood and now finds herself raising a child of her own. Her life is slowly spiraling out of control, and just when she finds some help along the way, the baby's father comes back into the picture.

* * *

When Flowers Come Into Bloom

By Kat Doll

**"**_**The boy with the cornflower hair, my beloved, and my despair…"**_

_I know I was a mistake. Mommy never wanted me. When I asked about my father, she said 'What father?' Please don't think ill of my mother. I've forgiven her long ago. Despite what people may think, Mommy is fragile like glass. She puts on a cold stone façade because she's afraid. I wish she'd just realize that I'll always be there for her. I think she's afraid that one day I might get sick and tired of her, and disappear like everyone else in her life. She's probably hoping that I do. If that meant I would be safe from her. __I just pray that she finds happiness, even if for one moment._

"I don't care what that crackpot therapist said. That girl needs to understand who the boss in this family is. It's either my way or the highway."

"B, you're being unreasonable. Helga's our daughter. She can stay here as long as she likes."

"I've been patient long enough, Miriam. Helga's not a little girl anymore. If she's grown enough to have a kid, then she can find her own place to stay."

"Are you even hearing yourself? Helga's only seventeen years old. Where will she go?"

Helga stepped away from the door, her fists clenching at her sides. 'So, _Big Bob_ wants me to leave eh?' The blond was furious. She wanted to run out into the hall and give Bob a piece of her mind. There was nothing worst then having someone talk behind your back when they knew you were in hearing distance. It aggravated her the way he belittled her therapist. Didn't he realize that if it weren't for Dr .Bliss she'd probably be dead by now? Dr. Bliss had been there for her through most of her life struggles, even during the miserable suicidal times.

Helga never hated Bob as much as she did now. It was his sheer arrogance that stuck out the most. She couldn't get what he said out of her head. _It's either my way or the highway._

She looked over at the bed where Ariel was perched, playing with her favorite stuffed bear. While Bob and Miriam never showed love and affection towards Helga, they adored Ariel. They treated her like a princess.

Her eyes softened as Ariel cooed at the bear, hugging it tightly to her chess. She was like a miniature version of her father, wild cornflower hair, and emerald green eyes. But her face was round and cherub like.

"Come on Ariel, we're leaving."

The little girl scrunched her nose. "No leave."

Helga groaned, rubbing at her temples. She hated when Ariel got like this. "Yes, we're leaving. Bob and Miriam are kicking me out. There's no way in heck I'm leaving you with them."

Her cute little cherubic face tightened in anguish. "I want to stay with mommy." Helga knew she was addressing Miriam.

"I'm your mommy."

"No! I want to stay with mommy!"

Helga turned away, grabbing fistfuls of her hair. She kicked at the stack of blocks on the floor. Ariel jumped, immediately starting to cry.

"Ariel, please be quiet." She glanced at the door, afraid of Bob and Miriam coming to the rescue.

"Mommy!"

Helga covered her ears as the little girl started to wail loudly. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"Helga, what's going in there? Why's Ariel screaming?" Miriam's frightened voice came from behind the door. "What's all that noise? What are you doing to that girl?" Bob yelled, knocking loudly on the door.

Helga got off the bed, storming over to the door. She yanked it open. "You want me to leave? Fine, but Ariel's coming with me. I go, she goes to."

Bob froze; a panicked looked crossing his face. "If you think I'm going to let you-"

"No," said the angry blond, jamming a finger into his big chest. "She's my daughter. I have a right to take her."

"Helga," Miriam spoke in a calm voice. She was trying to keep the balance in the room. The older woman looked scared to death, her hands shaking as she held them up. "Please, don't take Ariel. She's just a baby. Bob and I will take good care of her."

Helga laughed, "Yeah, just like you took care of me right? Oh, wait…you think Ariel is just another Olga. You want to make her into this perfect somebody. Well I got news for you. I made her. My blood runs through her veins. I'll decide her future, and her future is with me."

Helga went over and grabbed Ariel, holding her tightly in her arms. "Ariel and I are leaving. I rather her be put into an orphanage then stay here with you two." She regretted the words the second she said them. It seemed like the angrier she got, the colder her words became. The blond only hoped that Ariel would eventually forgive her.

There was nowhere left to go, but Brian's. They met way back in junior high. Brian lived with his brother in a fancy loft. Their parents were divorced. Brian originally lived with his mother, until she relocated to Florida with her new husband. Brian had refused to move again, and chose to stay with his older brother in Hillwood.

"Are you crazy?" said the dark haired boy. He watched patiently as the blond girl paced in front of him like some crazed woman. Ariel was sitting at the computer desk, sucking her thumb idly as she watched her mother lose it.

"Why didn't you let her stay with the grandparents?"

Helga scowled. Brian never saw things her way. "What kind of question is that? I love my daughter. I would never leave her with those monsters."

"Helga is this about your pride, or the resentment you feel towards your parents. You need to look at the big picture, and she's sitting right there." He said, pointing at the toddler.

"I am! That's why she's here with me."

"Let's be real, Helga. While you've been playing high school, Miriam and Bob were the ones playing parents for the third time in the row. You should be thankful."

"Thankful?" Helga sneered, stomping over to the boy sitting lazily on the couch. He looked so carefree; no kids to sacrifice for, and no annoying parents hanging over his shoulders. What did he know?

"They kicked me out, all because I wouldn't show him respect. What does he expect? He thinks me having a kid means that I have to stay home all day and waste away my life. I'm a teenager for crying out loud." Helga said, throwing up her hands.

"Yesterday I went to the mall with Pheebs, and you know what he said before I left. 'Look at her, Miriam. She's already trying to make another baby' Just because I have a kid, doesn't mean I shouldn't have a social life."

"_Bob _kicked you out. I'm pretty sure Miriam didn't want that to happen."

Helga rolled her eyes, "She has no backbone. I would never let a man dictate what I should do with my child."

"What Bob did was wrong, but you got to see if from his perspective. You're his daughter, his baby. Despite how bad he treats you, I'm sure he cares about you. Think how he may feel watching his youngest daughter, a teenage parent. It's got to be hard to watch. He probably blames it on himself."

Helga shrugged, "I don't care about Bob, or his feelings. He kicked me out! Miriam just stood there and watched. Gosh, I hate them both."

Brian sighed. "I give up. What's the point of trying to explain stuff to you if you never listen?"

"What? What are you trying to tell me exactly? I bet you wouldn't be saying any of that if you were in my shoes. You're parents treat you like a prince. They never neglected you, or favored your brother over you. You're in EVERY single photo album…"

Brian shrugged, "Whatever, my parents love me. But this isn't about me. I'm not the one that dragged my child all the way over here, because I'm too stubborn to let her live with her grandparents. I'm not the one that's homeless."

The word homeless shook her. She hadn't realized up until now. Helga sighed, feeling deflated all of a sudden. All the anger left her weak, and bitter. "You know, Pheebs didn't say all this stuff when I went over to her house. Unlike you, she cares about how I feel."

Brian laughed, "Oh, and is Phoebe letting you stay at her house?"

"No."

"Exactly."

He watched as Helga tiredly fell down on the couch opposite him. She threw her arm across her face, a weary sigh escaping her lips.

"You know I love you right?"

"Yes," she mumbled. "I know you're not the type to sugar coat things."

Brian shrugged, "Honesty is the only way people will get a clear picture on things."

"Got even more truth for me oh wise one?"

" Okay. I believe that you have a right to be angry. But you have no right to blame your parents, or keep Ariel away from them because you're upset. Do I have to tell you how selfish that is? Ariel loves them. She should stay with her grandparents for awhile, at least until you get back on your feet."

"Ariel calls them mommy and daddy. So, what does that make me?"

"You will forever be her mom. She's just confused. At least she has someone to call mommy and daddy."

Later that night, Helga and Ariel slept in Brian's room, while he slept in the living room. Helga woke up in the middle of the night, tears falling onto her pillow. She just woke up from another dream about him. It was moments before they broke up. They were in her room having another screaming match.

"_I knew you would never change. You will always be that cold-hearted little girl. What did I even see in you?" said Arnold, sneering at his girlfriend, soon to be ex-girlfriend. It scared her with how often his facial expression matched her own. He had gotten tall, and fit, overruling her smaller size. Helga scowled, and shoved him in the chest. He fell into the vanity table, scattering all the things there._

"_And you will always be that stupid-little football head. What did I even see in you? " Helga said, her voice starting to match Arnold. She didn't know what happened. One second they were all over each other, and now it seemed like they were trying to kill each other with words. Helga was in no way going to let Arnold know how much those words had hurt her. "You're not man enough for me. Where were you when all those kids were saying stuff behind my back, huh? When did you ever stand up for me around Gerald. I can't say anything bad about him, but he can say shit about me? You're a wimp, and a coward._

_Arnold shook his head, his fists clenched at his sides. He never got this angry around anyone else. "Then maybe I should go?"_

"_Maybe you should," Helga hissed._

Of course things weren't over after that. They were intimate one last time.

It wasn't like the other times. Arnold didn't say how much he loved her, or held her afterward. Whatever they had managed to build over the years, was smashed into bits.

"Arnold," Helga whispered into the night, a sob escaped her lips. "Arnold."


End file.
